Tino Tonitini
Tino Tonitini is the leader and founder of Weekenders Adventures team and one of the main characters of The Weekenders. He is also Sunset Shimmer's boyfriend. Unlike his friendly counterparts, Tino automatically assumes the role as the narrator in most episodes, although he sometimes is assisted by his friends, and often ends each show with his catch phrase "Later days". After the his adventure with Princess Twilight, Princess Celestia give him magic so he has the power to have visions of the past and future. He is voiced by Jason Marsden. Appearance and Personality Physical Appearance Tino is 12 years of age of average height and build for his age, slender, with short blonde hair and slightly tanned skin. Personality Tino is very sarcastic, slightly paranoid on a variety of subjects, witty, and sometimes immature. He gets through his days and situations by cutting smart, sarcastic and witty remarks whenever annoyed, insulted, or offended. When threatened, he can appear to be a bit of a coward, but despite his neurotic and flighty personality, he has proven on many occasions to be resourceful, and brave. Tino is generally the most tolerant, patient and accepting of his friends, although he does have a slight peeve for the stereotypical nerd. On the whole, he is well-rounded, open-minded and more than willing to accompany or help is friends through their many hardships and adventures. Relationships Sunset Shimmer When he first met Sunset Shimmer, he didn't like her (not one bit). She wanted him to join her for the invasion to Canterlot. But after she reformed, Tino begins to trust her, and she became his girlfriend. And they go on dates together. Brian Griffin Twilight Sparkle Thomas the Tank Engine Gmerl Rivalry Gmerl Gmerl really was a little jealous that Tino Tonitini was alongside Sunset Shimmer (when ever he's around), he wanted to hangout with Sunset Shimmer first, then he started his first rivalry with Tino. Trivia *Tino and his team will start their adventure in Weekenders Adventures of Recess: School's Out. *Tino and Velma have the fear of clowns. *In Starlight Glimmer's Return, he is revealed that he was born human/alicorn hybrid called a Humicorn. *But In Mustang Fan's series, Tino is also Lor's boyfriend Gallery Tino Tonitini.gif|Tino in his original form Tino Tonitini (half-pony form).png|Half-pony form Tino Tino Tonitini (half-pony form) (rainbow power).png|Tino in his half pony form rainbow power Tino1.png|Tino eating a hotdog Tino.png|dancing Tino tino tonitini and sunset shimmer.jpg|Tino Tonitini + Sunset Shimmer Tino's Rival.png|Tino against Gmerl Tino with his weapons.png Tino's keyblade.png|Tino's keyblade Midnight Tonitini.jpg|Possessed by Midnight Sparkle as Midnight Tonitini Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:G-merl's Rival's Category:Boyfriends Category:Disney heroes Category:Weekenders Adventures Team (Sonic876) Category:Gunners Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Half Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Husbands Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Sonja's Adventures allies Category:Weekenders Adventures Team (LegoKyle14) Category:Weekenders Adventures Team (Punkasaurus0530) Category:Global Protection Category:Universal Protection Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Characters for Twilight's Adventures Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:W.A.R.S - O.J Category:Characters voiced by Jason Marsden